Never have I ever
by kzrtk
Summary: The gang plays a game around a campfire...and Koji and Zoe learn a little something about themselves.


**Hey guys! I haven't written in a while, so I thought I'd post this!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Digimon!**

"I want to play a game," Takuya droned.

"Sounds like you've had too much cranberry juice," Koji drawled, throwing a dead leaf at his head.

Takuya lazily swiped at it, missing the leaf miserably and managing only to hit himself in the eye. He yelped, "Ouch!"

"Seriously!" He sighed, plopping back down onto the ground and closing his eyes. "Why are we camping if we're not having fun?"

"Who said we weren't having fun?" Zoe quipped.

Takuya turned her way, opened one eye, and turned back. "What's your point?"

Rika hit him upside the head, earning an exasperated "Ouch! What the hell Rika!"

"Why did we let him drag us camping again?" Rika asked, turning to the others.

"I'm hungry," J.P sighed in response, rubbing his stomach.

"You're always hungry," Kouichi groaned, turning a bottle upside-down. "And now we're out of cranberry juice."

"Good," Zoe snapped, snatching the empty container away. "You were all getting drunk on it anyway."

Koji mumbled something unintelligently and flipped onto his stomach. "I want to play a game."

"Thank you!" Takuya screamed rising from the ground before falling back down like a zombie.

"Truth or dare?" Zoe suggested.

"No," J.P screamed, louder that necessary. "It's girly!"

"No it's no-," Zoe and Rika started, but the boys all emphatically screamed, "NO!"

"Never have I ever?" Takuya asked.

"Never have I what - ? Never heard of it?" Kouichi mumbled. "How do you play?"

Takuya was suddenly very alert. "It's about the funnest game you will ever play. At least around a campfire. So what you do is you go around in a circle and say comments about certain things that you have never done and if someone else has done those things they have to take a sip of their drink."

"And where did you learn this?" Koji asked with an incredulous look on his face.

"Well you see," Takuya started _very _intelligently. "There was this one party in the neighborhood one day with all these older kids, and my parents said I couldn't go 'cause everyone was older than me, but I went anyways. Besides, there were hot girls there; no way would I have stayed in my room."

"Nice," Kouichi and J.P chucked, while Koji rolled their eyes.

"Sounds fun, but we're out of cranberry juice," Kouichi pointed out.

Zoe smirked. "We have more in the car. I just didn't-"

"And you didn't tell us this!" Takuya screamed. "What's wrong with you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Zoe replied with a hand on her heart. "Whatever was I thinking?"

Takuya scowled at her, to which Zoe smirked back. "Now be a good boy and run back to the car and get it. There's three more bottles in the ice cooler in the trunk."

Takuya got up scowling and started walking to the car, mumbling something about deception and lies and how they rule the fickle world they all lived in.

"Never took Takuya for the philosophy-at-three-in-the-morning kind of guy," Koji drawled from his place on the ground.

Kouichi smirked. "Not to mention he's moving. That's more than I can say for the rest of us."

"You mean the ones who are weighed down 'cause they were forced to digest eight bottles of Takuya's so-called "cranberry juice"," Rika smirked.

"Hey," the boys all screamed. "That stuff is GOOD!"

Zoe and Rika turned to each other. "Boys will be boys."

"I'm back, now can we just sta-" Takuya began before he tripped over his feet and fell.

"Don't feel bad," Koji offered from his perch. "If you practice every day, you'll learn how to walk. Someday. Preferably before the turn of the century."

Takuya snarled. "You're lucky you're that far away, or else-"

"Or else what?"

"Or else…or else I'll do something really scary that I'll think up in the next couple hours."

"Oh, I am so frightened. However will I survive?" Koji dead-panned.

"Can we just start?" Zoe sighed, clearly exasperated with her two best friends.

"Why don't you go first Takuya?" Rika suggested.

"Fine," he snapped, still ticked about his inability to come up with a decent come-back. "Hope you're all ready 'cause - "

"Just go," they all groaned.

"Fine. Never have I ever gone skinny-dipping ."

Suddenly, everyone was more awake, but nobody took a sip.

"Nobody?" Takuya asked in surprise. "Well Tommy I am disappointed."

Everyone started laughing at Takuya's insinuation. They all knew that Tommy was the best-behaved, not to mention the youngest of the gang.

Yet, Takuya's comment had cleared the atmosphere and everybody has starting behaving more like themselves, and less like the bored, sleepy kids on an unasked for vacation that they were a few minutes ago.

"Zoe next."

"Okay. I'll make mine simple, so we can all take a drink. Never have I ever broken the rules at school."

Everybody chuckled before taking a long sip. "I'm glad we don't have to take a sip for every time we've done it."

"Kouichi next."

"Um, let's see. Never have I ever...fallen asleep on somebody's lap and found by his mother in the morning," he finished, grinning at Koji and Zoe.

They both blushed before Zoe took a quick sip, trying extremely hard not to look at Koji, who suddenly found a dead twig on his shirt extremely fascinating.

"Tommy next."

"I hope you're not too disappointed, 'cause I'm too young to ask grown-up questions," he said, opening his eyes wide and pouting. "I'm just an ickle kid."

Kouichi laughed. "Do what you want, squirt."

"Okay then, never have I ever gone sledding."

Everyone laughed as they took big gulps. "Gosh, Tommy, even you're not that innocent."

"Rika next. She'll turn up the heat." Rika swatted at Takuya who just kept laughing.

"Alright, this one's a bit dangerous, but I want to ask anyways. Never have I ever had a crush on someone of the opposite gender who is sitting in this circle right now."

J.P immediately took a long sip, and everybody but Zoe, who just rolled her eyes, laughed. To everyone's surprise though, Takuya took a sip not long after.

"Who Takuya?" J.P asked, already worrying that he would soon be facing some competition.

"I don't kiss and tell," Takuya proudly declared.

"Wait, you've kissed her!"

"Well, no...but if I did, I wouldn't tell. So there!" Takuya was clearly flustered and took to angrily staring at J.P instead.

"Today's really not you're day for comebacks, huh Takuya?" Koji smirked. Takuya stuck his tongue out at him, and though Koji wasn't facing him, he knew. After all, he had been putting up with the nutcase whom he called his best friend for the past seven years.

While the boys were arguing, Rika had taken a sip, hoping that nobody else would see, but unfortunately for her, Kouichi had. "No way Rika! Who?"

By then Takuya had forgotten what he was arguing about and instead turned to her. "Rika? Seriously?"

"Shut up! So all of you can have your crushes, but I can't?"

Takuya laughed. "Not at all. We were all just trying to remember when our little tomboy grew up and got girly. It's kinda hot."

Rika playfully punched him in the stomach. "Same time you earned yourself some brains. Not to mention muscles that I haven't seen on a cat."

"You mean that happened already," Koji asked innocently.

Everybody laughed as Takuya pouted and stuck out his tongue at them .

Kouichi interrupted, effectively ending Takuya and Rika's flirt-fest. "You can't be serious. Those three can't be the only ones."

Koji and Zoe both went to grab their cups at the same time, their hands colliding in the process. Both quickly looked away and took a fast sip.

"No way! I knew it!" Kouichi screamed. "My little brother and our resident princess!"

Koji and Zoe hesitantly looked at each other before breaking up into small chuckles.

"Really Zoe," Koji started. "Never really took you for the swoon-after-a-guy kinda girl."

"Well I could say the same for you hot-shot," she countered. "Never really took you for the swoon-after-a-girl kinda guy."

Koji laughed, a low deep laugh, and threw an arm around her shoulder pulling her closer so he could whisper in her ear. "Is it me?"

"Maybe it is," she breathed back in his ear, smiling as he blushed. "Maybe it isn't. Guess you'll just have to find out."

Koji smiled as he felt her head fall lightly on his shoulder.

Takuya suddenly stood up and yawned loudly. "Well I'm off to bed." He turned to Rika and suggestively lifted his eyebrows. "Want to join me?"

Rika rolled her eyes. "Try your luck somewhere else handsome. I need my beauty sleep and I can't have that with you snoring in my ear all night."

Kouichi chucked at them as he too got up. "I'm off to bed too."

"Scared Rika will get more beauty sleep than you?"

"Oh please Takuya," Kouichi replied. "Coming from you, I don't think that even deserves a response."

Takuya stuck his tongue out at him before heading into his tent. "Someday you'll need me, and I'll be laughing at you. From far away. Not helping you. And you'll be begging, but I won't be helping." Takuya screamed from his tent.

"Today is really not his day," Koji chuckled.

"When is it ever?" Koji laughed.

Soon after, everyone started walking into their tents to get some well-deserved rest. After a few minutes, Koji and Zoe were the only ones left.

"What do you say princess?" Koji asked softly since her head was still on his shoulder. "Want to turn in for the night too?"

Zoe shook her head. "No, it's a beautiful night out. I kinda want to stay. You know look at the stars for a while."

"Want company?"

Zoe nodded not looking at him, knowing that if she did, she would break out into a deep red blush.

"I missed the wind," she said after a while hugging herself as the night started howling. Later she clarified, "in the Digital world."

Koji nodded as if he understood, but he really had no clue what she was referring too. "There was wind there too. Much more than we needed at times"

"I know, but it wasn't the same."

"Looked the same to me."

"I remember," she started in response, "when I was a kid, we had a swing outside our house and whenever it would get really windy, I'd run outside and start swinging right away. I used to go so high; it almost felt like I was flying. I loved the unpredictability of it, you know? Not knowing when they were going to start or end. It just wasn't the same in the Digital world," she sighed. "It wasn't home."

"Everything came down to that, huh?" Koji asked, reminiscing.

"You want to know what I missed the most," he suddenly asked after several moments of quiet. Zoe nodded.

"I missed lighting storms. I know that sounds odd," he said holding up his hands, "but I always loved storms. When I was a kid, I used to run outside whenever there was a heavy storm going on and just sit in the rain and watch. And listen. My dad used to tell me all the time that if I wasn't careful, I'd get zapped by lighting and fried to a crisp. But it never bothered me; I always felt immune to lighting."

"Isn't it funny that our elements were both ones that we somehow felt connected to? Like it didn't happen by chance, but there was a reason." Zoe thought out loud. "As if they chose us."

"Like it was destiny," Koji smirked.

"Something like that."

"Fate is a fickle thing," Koji said after a while, interrupting the over-powering silence. "Sometimes it gives us what we don't want."

Zoe smiled softly. "And sometimes, it gives us exactly what we want. And more."

Koji turned to her and smiled. "There are always two sides to the coin."

Zoe spoke after a while. "What do you say we turn in for the night? We don't want Rika and Kouichi getting more beauty sleep then us."

Koji laughed, his low, deep laugh. "I'll walk you back to the tent."

"My, what a gentlemen!"

"Don't let the word get out," Koji laughed standing up, and helping Zoe up to her feet also. "Might ruin the whole lone wolf image. Then you'll be the one answering to my fan girls."

"Cross my heart," Zoe promised, laughing.

For a minute, the two stood outside their tents smiling silently at each other, the moonlight falling on their faces like a spotlight.

"Good night, Zoe." _I love you so much._

"Good night, Koji." _I'll love you forever._

**Hope you liked it! I'm still deciding whether I want to continue this or keep it a one-shot! Reviews might help me decide, so if you liked it, review!**


End file.
